Snow White's Birthday
by Holy Chalant- Batman
Summary: It's Zatanna's birthday and the team decide to throw her a party! Chalant with some Spitfire.


**A/N so here's my 'first fanfic'! It's a one shot about Zatanna's birthday which, from the "many hours" of research I did, is on May 20th! Oh! This is a Chalant story with Spitfire, slight Supermartian and Torpedo. I'd like to apologize for my attempt at a story (or is it one shot...? :).**  
**{thin italics means thoughts}**  
**{' ' means telepathic talk}**  
**{" " means speech}**  
**Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes.**  
**Disclaimer: obviously I don't own Young Justice else Chalant would still be together. I also don't own the Disney Princesses.**

Zatanna's PoV:

_Beep, beep, beep!_

_Urgh! Waking up at 9 am on a Saturday must be a crime... Wait why was my alarm set for 9 am? I'm pretty sure I set it for 10, especially since I want a lie in on my 16th birthda_y. Zatanna didn't hear the quiet giggles coming from M'gann, Raquel and Artemis behind her bedroom door. "1," whispered M'gann. "2," followed Artemis. "3!" Zatanna's door burst open as M'gann, Raquel and Artemis ran over to the birthday girl. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The girls shouted, whilst smothering her with birthday hugs and kisses. "Thanks you guys," smiled Zatanna.  
"No problem, now come on," said Artemis.  
"Where?" Asked Zatanna.  
"To the kitchen, for a special breakfast!" Replied M'gann.

* * *

Third Person PoV:  
[In the kitchen]

"Wow, it's amazing! Thanks guys!" Said Zatanna - who was very surprised.  
"No problem but it was all M'gann," said Artemis.

There were plates full of sweet foods like pancakes with lots of different toppings, cupcakes with 16 on them, pains de chocolate, bowls of fruit, muffins. It looked more like a feast than a breakfast.  
'Ok guys,' thought M'gann '3…2…1'.  
"Surprise!" Shouted the team as they jumped out of their hiding places.  
"Oh my gosh you guys thank you!" Smiled Zatanna.

After the big breakfast (Wally had finished) they all settled down on the couches to let their food go down and watched TV. On the first couch was Wally, Zatanna and Robin. On the second one was Kaldur, Raquel and Artemis and on the love-seat was M'gann and Conner.  
"Sooo Zatanna what are you doing for your party?" Asked M'gann.  
"Errmm… probably watch a few films then go to bed, why?" Said Zatanna.  
"WHAT? What do you mean just watch films, it's your 16th birthday!" Cried M'gann.  
"Yeah Zee, I mean its your 16th that's pretty asterous," said Robin.  
Zatanna smiled and blushed a little, "well what am I supposed to do, I mean I can't organise a party at the last minute?"  
"Well maybe you can't but girl, we totally can!" Said Raquel.  
"Oh my gosh yes!" Squealed M'gann,"we could have a themed party and invite the league."  
"I don't know...it's-" started Zatanna.  
"Oh come on 'Tanna, it's just a party and you don't have to do anything!" Exclaimed Artemis.  
"Okay," said Zatanna slowly.  
"YAY!" Shouted the girls.  
"Aaah!" Cried Conner.  
"Sorry!" Apologised the girls.  
Zatanna went to change out of her pjs into some clothes whilst the others began to plan the party.  
"Soooo what are the ideas for this party then?" Asked Wally.  
"Well what does Zatanna like?" Said Raquel.  
They all turned to look at Robin and Artemis. Robin blushed while Artemis thought for a sec but came up blank.  
"I got nothing, what about you Rob?"  
"Uhh, well it's her second birthday without her dad," he began,"wait! I remember the other day when we were watching Snow White she said that its ironic that she ends up the damsel in distress quite a lot when she's a superhero!"  
"I got it!" Exclaimed M'gann,"what about a Disney Princess themed party?!"  
Yeah! That sounds awesome!" Raquel chimed in," Artemis could be Rapunzel, Wally could be Flynn Ryder; I could be Tiana and Kaldur could be Prince Naveen (A/N from the princess and the frog); M'gann could be Ariel and Conner could be Prince Eric but who will Zatanna and Robin be?"  
"Well 'Tanna kinda looks like Snow White so maybe she could be her and…" Artemis' smile grew,"Prince Ferdinand is the prince in the story so..."  
Robin began to blush, "Isn't his hair brown though?"  
"Yeah, but Flynn Riders hair is also brown and I'm ginger..." Said Wally,"Plus you'd get to be Zatanna's prince."  
"Wait! what, oh never mind...Fine!"  
"Great now we've decided that, I'll go contact the league and let them know the details," informed M'gann.  
"Wait M'gann, COSTUMES!" Yelled Artemis.  
"Uhh, of course, Hello Megan! Just leave that to me."

* * *

By six o'clock the team - mostly M'gann - had sorted out the decorations, costumes, food, music and planned which leaguers would be at the party at which time.

Robin went to visit Zatanna to see how she was because he was sure she'd probably be thinking of her dad.

Knock,knock

"Hey Zee, can I come in?" Asked Robin  
He heard a few sniffles then a murmured "sure." So he slides in and makes his way over to the big pile of blankets on the centre of her bed. Robin pulls the blankets away from Zatanna's face and strokes her hair.  
"You ok Zee?" He asked.  
She gave a small, sad giggle then replied," yeah just thinking about my dad, I mean its been two years."  
"I know Zee, I know but there's no time to think about that now," Zatanna gave a confused look but let him continue," 'coz we got a party to go to!"  
"What? Oh yeah!" Said Zatanna.  
"Come on," he said pulling her up," M'gann's got your costume."  
"Costume? What costume?" She asked  
"You'll see." He grinned mischievously.  
"Ok," she said," oh! Robin,"  
"Yes?"  
"Thank you."  
Robin was about to ask for what when Zatanna kissed him on the lips.  
"Now where's my costume?"

* * *

"'Tanna you look great!" Said Artemis.  
"Yeah totally girl!" Agreed Raquel who was adjusting her tiara.  
"Thanks you guys! Umm... Where's M'gann?" Asked Zatanna.  
"Right here!" Called M'gann whilst walking through the door.  
"M'gann you look amazing!" Marvelled the girls.  
M'gann was wearing a green mermaid tail with feet holes, a purple tank top and made her hair grow as long as Ariels hair. Raquel was wearing princess Tiana's dress, Artemis was wearing Rapunzel's dress (from tangled) with her hail down and Zatanna had a Snow White dress on (it was a bit more of a teenage style), with her black,wavy hair down and a cute red bow.

*Insert wolf whistle from Wally* "shut up Baywatch!" The boys stood in their costumes gazing at the girls.  
"Sorry, but am I not allowed to comment on how hot my girlfriend is?" Said Wally in a fake shocked manner.  
Everyone laughed.  
"Ok guys, the party starts in..." M'gann checks the clock,"10 minutes, so here's the plan: we welcome the guests, dance, then there will be food, do the cake, then Zatanna will open her presents and cards and finally the party will be over. Does that sound ok?"  
"Great M'gann, thank you sooo much," praised Zatanna.  
"Ohhhhw! So no party games?" Whined Wally.  
"Grow up KF!" Hissed Robin.  
"It's fine Robin," giggled Zatanna.

"It's time!" Called M'gann.  
Raquel cheered,"lets go!"

* * *

"Happy birthday Zatanna." Said every guest who arrived.

"How ya holdin' up?" Asked Robin as he slung his arm around Zatanna's shoulder.  
"Well I'm ok now that your here," replied Zatanna flirtatiously.  
"Since I am here," started Robin whilst bowing (A/N not sure if that's the right spelling) whilst holding out his hand, "would you like to dance?"  
"Why of course," giggled Zatanna. And with that Zatanna was whisked away by Robin to the 'dance floor', which had many league members on it.

"Aww look at them!" Cooed M'gann and Raquel.  
"Yeah they are pretty cute for two sixteen year olds, but what I don't understand is whether they're a couple or not I mean she's kissed him on New Years like two years in a row and they do seem closer but, I dunno," sighed Artemis.  
"Speaking of Mr and Mrs Troll, have you seen what Robin's got for 'Tanna?" Said Wally who had joined the group of gossiping girls along with Conner and Kaldur.  
"No, what?" Asked Artemis.  
"He bought her a beautiful locket with a picture of the team and the trolls on New Years, also it has an engraving saying "to my asterously, chalant Zee - R" I think," explained Wally.  
"Awwww!" Cooed all the girls.  
Everyone went off to dance with their boyfriend/girlfriend for a while 'till M'gann announced the food was ready and not long after the cake.

"...Happy birthday to yooouuu!" Came the last line of the song, which Wally had decided to belt out as loud as he could whilst Zatanna stood awkwardly, biting her lip.  
"Make a wish," called Black Canary.  
Zatanna did as she was told and blew out her candles on her beautiful cake made by M'gann and surprisingly Kaldur. It was chocolate sponge with icing flowers and leaves with "happy birthday Zatanna" across the middle in deep blue, swirly handwriting (well icing-writing).  
Once the cake was shared out between everyone at the party, M'gann declared that the presents and cards were going to be opened. Chairs were set up on the ''dance floor" so everyone could sit while Zatanna opened her presents.

"... Thank you so much you guys!" Beamed Zatanna to Black Canary and Green Arrow.  
"No problem sweetie," replied BC.  
Every time Robin went to give Zatanna her present someone else would get there before him. After being pushed back over 9 times, he decided he'd give Zatanna her present later.

Once all the presents were opened and the party was over (at around 9pm); goodbyes and thank you's were exchanged, the team were lounging in the living room/kitchen watching TV. M'gann and Conner were cuddling on the love-seat, Artemis and Wally were curled up on the right side of one of the couches with Raquel and Kaldur and Robin and Zatanna were sitting on the other couch.  
The movie finished at around 11 so most of the team filtered out the room and off to bed. The only ones left were spitfire; Robin and Zatanna who were spooning on the couch.  
"Ok, are you guys going out or not?" Bugged Wally.  
Robin and Zatanna both blushed then stuttered a, "what! No! Errm...well errm..."  
"Well you might as well be I mean you kissed on New Years for the last two years and you're always trolling around together..." Began Artemis.  
"Artyyy...!" Whined Zatanna.  
"I...uhh...I gotta go somewhere..." Said Robin. Before anyone could reply, he was gone.  
"Damn ninja," muttered Zatanna.

* * *

Around 12 Zatanna had fallen asleep on the couch still in her costume like Robin,Wally and Artemis.  
Suddenly Artemis had an idea. "Hey Baywatch, look," she pointed at Zatanna.  
"Yeah what about her?" Yawned Wally.  
"We'll... Robin still hasn't given 'Tanna her present yet and she's fallen a sleep in her Snow White costume and Robin's still in his Snow White costume..." Began Artemis.  
"What? I don't get it."  
"We could get Robin to give 'Tanna her present Snow Whire style!" Exclaimed Artemis.  
"What by waking her up with a kiss?" Asked Wally excitedly.  
"Yeah! Now help me move her onto her back and into the Snow White position," (lying on her back with her hands linked on her chest with her legs straight) ordered Artemis.  
"Ok let's go," squealed Wally.  
Once they'd finished they hid behind the island in the kitchen.

* * *

Robin walked into the living room expecting to find Waltermis and Zee, instead he found a beautiful raven haired princess asleep on the couch; Robin found himself walking over to her and pressing his lips to hers.  
Zatanna awoke with a start only to find Robins lips pressed against hers, they stayed like that for a few seconds until Robin realized she was awake. He moved back slowly, awkwardly rubbing his neck while his face burned bright red.  
"Wow! Is that the first time the boy wonder has kissed me?" Taunted Zatanna, "by the way that was one heck of an awakening!"  
"Oh! Errm... I got you a present but I haven't had the chance to give it to you." Said Robin.  
"Really?" Giggled Zatanna.  
"Yeah."  
Robin got down on his knee in front of Zatanna (who'd just sat up) and held an open a blue velvet box which contained a beautiful locket.  
"Ohh Robin," Whispered Zatanna.  
He took it out the box and placed it into her hands so she could read the engraving.  
"Oh My Gosh Robin! It's beautiful, I'm officially whelmed," said Zatanna softly.  
She dropped the necklace into robins hands and held up her hair. Robin immediately realized and clipped the necklace around her neck.  
"Hey Robin."  
"Yeah Zee?"  
"Thank you, again."  
"No prob-mphf.."  
Zatanna kissed him again but more passionately. When they finally stopped Artemis and Wally came out from behind the island and cheered.  
"Wait ago Rob!" Teased Wally.  
"So are you guys together or not?" Asked Artemis.  
Robin and Zatanna looked at each other then back at Waltermis and replied  
"Yeah!"  
"FINALLY!" Yelled the team.

* * *

"I can't believe it took two years!" Laughed Wally.  
"Yeah well..." Said Robin with his arm around Zatanna.  
"This was the best birthday ever! Thank you all so much!" Smiled Zatanna.  
"We'll your worth it Snow White," said Robin whilst pressing his lips to the top of her head.

* * *

**The end! -ok I know it wasn't the best story but it was my first so... Yeah**

**I will be posting more stories soon. - Chalant-writer3 **


End file.
